


To the Last Night

by amazing6769



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	To the Last Night

——“为着最后一夜。”  
他们举杯，粗糙的β星系晶石制成的器皿里，深紫色的能量液摇荡着幽幽晶光。  
为着苦难。他们的首领说，那时他仍然是地位卑微的角斗士，鲜红夺目的油彩仍未从黝黑的散热板上抹去。为着饥饿。Soundwave用吟唱般的柔和声音接着说。为着权力。Starscream尖刻地笑着，年轻的地质学家，红白两色的机翼在昏黄光线下也闪耀着夺目的光。为着理想。Thundercracker低声说，凝望着杯中那与生命同样颜色的液体。  
为着……Skywarp呜噜了一声。  
拜托，兄弟，不要说为了能量块。蓝色的seeker在内处理器里默默地祈祷着。  
红色seeker略略侧过头，不怀好意地看着自己的前室友，露出一个狡黠的笑容。我建议由我来代替Skywarp……  
啊哼，谁说我连这点敬酒辞都说不出啦！黑色seeker气鼓鼓地叫道，除了能量块我我我还有其他的点子！  
能量蛋糕也不行。Starscream冷静地提醒道。  
当然……不行！Skywarp又呜噜了一声。  
然后他局促地挪了挪脚步，散热涡轮呼呼转动的声音几乎每个人都听得到。他深吸了口气，高举着做工粗劣的酒杯，说，为着一个能够自由飞行的世界。

 

然而值得怀疑的是，三个小时之后，谁还记得他高举酒杯发出的誓言，包括他自己。Skywarp醉醺醺地从狭小的舞池蹦跶回来，哐啷一声扑到蓝色seeker身上，TC！去跳舞！嗝！  
后者惊诧地发现一个粉红色泡泡从他的音频处理器里慢悠悠地冒了出来。等等，这是什么！Thundercracker指向那漂浮在空中的泡泡，而黑色seeker只是心满意足地咕哝道，这回可比上回大了，嗝！  
又一个泡泡钻了出来。这次是浅蓝色的。  
瞧啊！TC！多像你的涂装！Skywarp手舞足蹈。  
不，重点不是这个，你到底是怎么让洗涤剂跑到音频处理器里去的？蓝色seeker试图维持严肃的表情，尽管颇有些难度。  
我打赌输给Frenzy了，哈哈。黑色seeker仍然兴致高昂，所以那可恶的小不点儿就给我拿来一杯“私人调制”的，嗝，饮料……啊哈！是大红色的！  
Thundercracker一声不响地用食指戳破那个鲜亮的泡泡，不顾黑色seeker的抗议，将他哐地按回座位上。喝下带颜料的碱液并不好笑，Warp，除非你想明天发声管被灼出一个洞。赶紧清洗干净。  
再等等，就十分钟？他抬起脑袋，可怜巴巴地看着自己的室友，因为我还没有见到，嗝，紫色的泡泡……啊！这回是黄色的！  
疯狂的重金属音乐再次响起，黑色seeker哗地站起，不由分说将蓝色seeker拖进了舞池——跳吧！跳吧！这可是最后一夜！

 

凌晨时分，他们醉醺醺地在科库拉的公共航道上飞行。多带劲的，嗝！一夜！黑色seeker通过扩声器大叫着，丝毫不顾机翼下的整座城市已经沉睡。而蓝色seeker开始不无担忧地思考，那五颜六色的泡泡，是否已经充斥着他的机舱。  
他的思考很快就被打断。飞在前头的Skywarp猛然转向，偏移公共航道，俯冲向市中心的一幢摩天大楼，就在即将撞上透明的外墙之时，他忽地拉升机头，机腹几乎紧贴着外墙擦过，然后他就如同一道黑夜的阴影，轻盈地贴着那摩天大楼滑上来，蹭地钻入空中，转了六七圈，再平垂着稳稳地停下，飞得惊险而又优美。  
大楼顶层还有数间办公室亮着灯，几位正在连夜加班的民品透过外墙瞠目结舌地注视着那个seeker的一系列特技。一个民品带着内消化处理系统运作不良似的表情，朝seeker竖起了中指，而Skywarp只是在扩音器里笑得肆无忌惮，然后哗地打开机舱，放出一大堆彩色的泡泡。  
我们的老朋友大概很快就会回来了。Thundercracker开启了内部通讯。  
哈？老朋友？Screamer吗？黑色seeker心满意足地关起机舱，轰隆隆地一甩机尾，朝摩天大楼里的职员们喷出得意洋洋的尾气。  
不，是违章飞行的罚单。蓝色seeker无奈地答道，电子声里有着些许波动。隐藏不住的笑意。

 

炉渣的，又是雷达监控。即将抵达科库拉军营的时候，Skywarp诅咒了一声。  
正如之前预测的那样。蓝色seeker冷静地停了下来。在普神祭的前夕，他们得盯紧军品。  
可他们盯不住我们。黑色seeker在内部通讯器里笑着——只要我们飞得足够高。  
飞吧！他大叫着。  
两架seeker开始朝高空疾速飞去。几乎是垂直攀升的疯狂速度，两千个塞星单位，两千五百个，三千个，直至气体变得稀薄，助推力急剧下降。  
转换星际飞行模式！黑色seeker兴高采烈地叫道，发动机却哐啷响了几声，轰地熄了火，他赶紧手忙脚乱地恢复人型，抓住蓝色seeker伸过来的手。谢谢，嗝！他晃悠悠地悬在空中，又打了个响亮的嗝，一个泡泡冒了出来，因为气压极低的缘故，骤然膨胀成巨大的气泡，表面流转着美丽的光芒。  
看啊看啊，是紫色的！黑色seeker的光学镜头在闪闪发光。  
Thundercracker再次一声不响地戳破了那个泡泡。于是Skywarp的表情立刻变得可怜巴巴的——好不容易才有个紫色的！他鼓起脸颊叫道，似乎全然没注意到自己还十分惊险地吊在高空的事实。  
给我开启助推涡轮！蓝色seeker回吼道，你还要在那里挂到什么时候！  
于是黑色seeker咕咕哝哝着开启了四个涡轮，紧握的手慢慢地分开，却又重新被抓住。  
一个能够自由飞行的世界。他唐突地说，我想要那样的世界。TC，我想要。  
那个世界并不是摆在商店橱窗里出售的结晶糖果。蓝色seeker攥着他的手，声音略略低沉了一些。  
但我仍然想要。黑色seeker带着孩子般的固执说道。  
Thundercracker笑了，吻了吻他。噢，天哪，希望这个时候不要打嗝。Skywarp喃喃道，猛地抓过蓝色seeker，深深地吻了下去。  
然后他们关闭了所有引擎，像抗重力加速度测试那般，急剧地朝地面坠落而去。恶狠狠地吻着对方。  
在他们不得不分开，急剧地拉升机头，再次冲入空中之前，那个吻仿佛永远都不会结束。  
他们在夜空里放声大笑着，机翼划破厚厚的云层，划出优美而舒展的曲线。  
去他的雷达监控。去他的违章飞行。  
——只要有你在。

 

主恒星纪元3774年，名为Decepticon的地下组织秘密成立。在他们举杯庆祝的那刻，他们将那夜称为最后一夜。  
属于旧世界的最后一夜。


End file.
